Pink & Black
by Chris Nest
Summary: Shadow is watching over the Chaos Emeralds when he finds Amy crying over a Sonic problem. When Shadow says some things to make her feel better she starts having feelings for the Ultimate Life Form. How will she win Shadow over and get over Sonic?
1. Chapter 1

Chris: "Hey everyone good news I'm back to normal and none of you know this but I'm a huge Shadow x Amy and Naruto x Ino fan. So I'll do some story's about them for awhile, this is about ShadAmy. Enjoy hehehehehe."

()()()()()()()()

Shadow was sitting at a temple guarding the Chaos Emeralds from evil. Shadow as still trying to find out who he was and why he was there. Shadow separated himself from everyone after the defeat of Black Doom. Ever since then Shadow was alone, wondering what he was made to do. Everything was normal and quiet until that day he found her, the one in so much pain and sorrow.

Shadow: "Why am I here? Why did I save these worthless humans? What was I made to do?"

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted by someone crying, he could tell it was female. Shadow being curious walked over to the surrounding forest to see who it was. He saw a familiar pink hedgehog sitting on a log crying her eyes out. Shadow couldn't understand why he had the urge to make her feel better. Shadow walked over to her to see what the problem was.

Shadow: "What's wrong?"

Amy: "Sha… Shadow?"

Shadow: "Yes?"

Amy: "What are you 'sniff' doing here?"

Shadow: "Guarding the Chaos Emeralds, I heard you crying."

Amy: "Oh I'm sorry 'sniff' I intruded."

Shadow: "Listen, I want to know what's wrong."

Amy: "I asked Sonic on a date as usual hoping he say yes for once. But he told me I needed to move on and realize he was with Sally. If Sonic won't love me, who will?"

Amy again burst into tears, Shadow sighed emotionless before sitting next to her.

Shadow: "Amy, don't think that. It could be a lot worse, look at me for example. I'm always alone and no one ever offers to help me. I have no friends, no family, no reason for living. I watched my best friend die. You've got the looks, attitude, and energy to get any boy you want."

Amy: "Really Shadow you think that?"

Shadow: "Yeah, if you feel better you can go home now."

Shadow got up to walk away but stopped when he noticed Amy following him back to the temple.

Shadow: "What are you doing?"

Amy: "You said you were alone, well not today."

Shadow: "'Sigh' okay."

Shadow went back to the top of the temple watching over the Emeralds, Amy had made it to the top as well and sat next to him. Several minutes passed while Shadow's words were stuck in Amy's head. **"I'm always alone, I have no friends, no family, no reason for living. I watched my best friend die."**

Amy: (How is Shadow able to go on with such a burden? I don't understand why he goes through it alone. Maybe if I, no he wouldn't agree to it.)

Amy: "Shadow."

Shadow: "Yes?"

Amy: "Do you want to go get something to eat later?"

Shadow's stomach growled after he remembered he hadn't eaten. Shadow sighed before agreeing to the meal. Shadow knew what she did and now wondered why… why would she ask him out?

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "I know it's short but it's the way the story starts. I promise the next will be longer. Stay AWESOME V hehehehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: "I want to say I'm back and with a guest. Enjoy."

Tails: "Hi everyone."

Chris: "Tails is going to be joining me for the story, apparently he's a fan to."

Tails: "Sure am I just couldn't find a way to get them together."

Chris: "Well you're in the next chapter and not many of you know this but it's close to Christmas on this story. Enjoy."

()()()()()()()()

Shadow and Amy were walking through the snow to find somewhere to eat. Amy eventually asked if Shadow liked chili dogs.

Shadow: "I've never eaten one and never will."

Amy: "Come on, you don't know if you don't try?"

Shadow: "Hmph fine just one."

Amy walked up and brought Shadow a chili dog, she took a bite of hers and it warmed her up from the cold of the snow. Shadow looked disgusted as he sighed and took a bite. His eyes widened as he walked back towards the store.

Amy: "Shadow what are you doing?"

Shadow: "Don't you say a word when I get back."

Shadow came back with three more chili dogs and started eating each one. Amy giggled as he knew she was right. Shadow finished off the last chili dog.

Amy: "What are you going to do now Shadow?"

Shadow: "I don't know."

Amy: "Hey Shadow, I'm having a Christmas party in a couple of days. Want to come?"

Shadow: "Hmmmm I guess."

Amy: "Okay see ya there."

Amy walked back to her house for to go to sleep but when she walked in she found Blaze in her kitchen eating a sandwich.

Amy: "Blaze not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing in my house?"

Blaze: "Wanted to see if it's true."

Amy: "What's true?"

Blaze: "There's a rumor Silver told me that you were going out with Shadow."

Amy blushed thinking about going out with Shadow, he paid a lot more attention to her then Sonic ever did. And he didn't run off or say no to every one of her date request.

Amy: "Blaze even if I did like Shadow he wouldn't feel that way."

Blaze: "Amy listen, Shadow might seem emotionless but he does know what love is. Why else would he spend the day with you?"

Amy: "But I like Sonic right? I'm so confused."

Blaze: "Amy Sonic doesn't feel that way about you. It's more of a sisterly connection. But Shadow."

Amy: "So what are you saying Blaze?"

Blaze: "Give it a shot but do it like you do Sonic. Act like you did tonight."

Amy: "Okay makes sense I'll do it."

Blaze: "I knew you liked him."

Amy: "How do you trick me every time?"

Blaze: "I practice on Silver, he's too helpful for his own good."

Amy: "Hehe your right about that and I didn't know you were going out with Silver."

Blaze: "How did you figure that out?"

Amy: "I didn't I just tricked you into telling me."

Blaze: "Well played Amy. Good night."

Amy: "Good night."

()()()()()()()()

Shadow: "Why do I feel like this? It doesn't make any sense. How does Faker deal with her!"

?: "Shads what are you talking about?"

Shadow: "Not now Faker."

Sonic: "Aw come on Shads you can tell me."

Shadow: "If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

Sonic: "Sure."

Shadow: "Amy been making me feel different and I don't know why."

Sonic: "I don't feel any different around her."

Shadow: "I feel almost nervous, and happy but why?"

Sonic: "Shads you might like Amy."

Shadow: "Like Amy, like love?"

Sonic: "Kinda."

Shadow: "Possibility, but if this is true what do I do?"

Sonic: "Shads old pal that's where I come in."

Shadow: "I know this isn't going to end well."

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "That was pretty cool."

Tails: "Remember folks in the next chapter I make my appearance."

Chris: "I want you all to note on my profile is my Super Smash Brothers 4 character wishlist and it's pretty long. Tails you're in it."

Tails: "Yes."

Chris: "If you want tell me your Super Smash Brother 4 character wishlist and I might want them as well. Stay AWESOME V hehehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Chris: "I'm back with another chapter of Pink and Black."

Tails: "Yeah and I get to help."

Chris: "Oh yeah you're helping alright and someone else is to."

Tails: "Who?"

?: "Hey guys, want some chocolate?"

Chris: "Yes, thank you Chip."

Chip: "You're welcome."

Tails: "Let's go Chip time to help Shadow and Amy."

Chris: "Good luck you two."

()()()()()()()()

Shadow: "Faker I'm not doing this."

Sonic: "Come on Shadow what could happen?"

Shadow: "I'm not doing it."

Sonic: "Just ask her."

Shadow: "Grrrrrr fine if it will shut you up!"

Shadow walked up to Amy's front door and knocked. He calmed himself down before she answered.

Amy: "Oh hey Shadow."

Shadow: "Hello Amy. I was wondering if you needed help with any decorations?"

Amy: "Yes I do. Come on in I'll get us something to drink."

Shadow walked inside and saw all the decorations she had already set up. Christmas tree, lights, cookies, presents, and stockings.

Shadow: "What do you need me to do?"

Amy: "Could you hang up these lights in the tree's around the house?"

Shadow: "Sure be back soon."

Shadow was outside and levitating using chaos control. Tails and Chip were watching as Shadow hung up the lights.

Tails: "Okay time for the plan."

Sonic: "What plan Tails?"

Tails: "Oh Sonic when did you get here!"

Chip: "We're trying to help get Shadow and Amy together."

Sonic: "Sweet can I help?"

Tails: "Sure set up this."

Sonic: "Mistletoe? Okay I'm on it."

Sonic was gone in a flash and hung up the mistletoe somewhere only Sonic knew. Shadow was finally done and came down, he walked back inside. Amy handed him a glass of cocoa to warm him up.

Amy: "Thank you Shadow."

Shadow: "Don't mention it."

Amy: "Hey Shadow have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Shadow: "Hmmmmmm I'm sorry but that's personal."

Amy: "Aww come on you can tell me?"

Shadow: "No I never had one but I've heard it's an experience."

Amy: "It is but I've never had a boyfriend either."

Shadow: "Really? Shocking."

Amy: "It's going to storm tonight, want to stay here?"

Shadow: "Thank you I will."

Shadow laid down on the couch preparing to sleep. Amy put a warm blanket around him before going upstairs to bed.

Amy: "Good night Shadow."

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "The final chapter is next and the plan is finally coming together."

Tails: "I can't wait!"

Sonic: "Calm down buddy."

Chip: "Stay AWESOME!"

Chris: "V hehehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Chris: "Hey everyone your favorite author back for more."

Chip: "Yeah and Chris is a champion!"

Chris: "Okay Chip settle down it's just the tag team title no big deal."

Tails: "But you dominated Kane and Big Show with Cody Rhodes."

Chip: "Yeah you beat them bad."

Chris: "Okay I'll admit it on Smackdown vs Raw 2011 my created character and Cody Rhodes won the tag team championship."

Chip: "Send encourage for these two they're not losing for a long time."

Tails: "The tag team name is Undashing White."

Chris: "My finisher is a front styled cross Rhodes named White Impaler. Start the story guys."

()()()()()()()()

Shadow: "Another cold day."

Shadow took another drink of his cocoa that Amy made for him a few minutes ago. She came outside with Shadow to tell him the party was ready. She was wearing a winter coat that was in her usual pink and red color style.

Amy: "Shadow time for the party."

Shadow: "I'm coming."

Everyone came to Amy's Christmas party. Sonic, Tails, Chip, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Big, and Sally.

Sonic: "Yo Sal what's up?"

Sally: "Oh Sonic there you are I've been looking for you."

Sonic: "Why is there trouble?"

Sally: "Nope just so I could do this."

Sally kissed Sonic, Shadow gave off his usual hmph showing he didn't care. Amy looked nearly heartbroken and ran outside, Shadow was the only one to notice so he followed. He saw Amy crying again.

Shadow: "Amy."

Amy: "Sha… Shadow!"

Shadow: "You seem surprised."

Amy: "I didn't think you noticed."

Shadow walked over to sit next to Amy and sighed knowing she needed another pep talk.

Shadow: "Amy forgot about Sonic, if you don't you'll never move on."

Amy: "But."

Shadow: "No buts Amy. You have to move on or your life will be trapped in misery and sorrow like."

Amy: "Like what?"

Shadow: "Like mine."

Amy: "Shadow I always knew you were depressed but it never seemed to be this bad."

Shadow: "Well it is and I don't want you or anyone else going through the same."

Amy: "I didn't know you cared so much."

Shadow was blushing now as he defiantly said he didn't. But Amy knew he cared but he didn't like to show it.

Amy: "Shadow I need to ask you something."

Shadow: "Hm."

Amy: "Shadow, do you… like me?"

Shadow: "I do Amy, you're my…. friend right?"

Amy: "No Shadow I am your friend but I, I want to be more."

Shadow: "Really?"

Amy: "Yes, really."

Shadow: "Well I guess I should show you the thing above our heads now."

Amy looked up to see the mistletoe but Shadow said he noticed it when he came outside. Amy smiled before Shadow kissed her on the cheek. She pulled him into a real kiss much to Tails and Chip's approval. They high fived each other, Shadow and Amy pulled away.

Amy: "Merry Christmas Shadow."

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "That was awesome!"

?: "It was good Chris."

Chris: "Rhodes what are you doing here? You're supposed to be facing Christian tonight."

Cody: "It's taken care of, I beat him like I beat everyone else."

Chris: "Cool."

Tails: "Hey Chris and oh my gosh it's Cody Rhodes!"

Chip: "Rhodes, where!"

Chris: "Calm down guys he's just here to help me close the show."

Cody: "Time to finish it."

Chris, Tails, and Chip: "Stay!"

Cody: "Whoa!"

Chris, Tails, and Chip: "AWESOME! V hehehehehe


End file.
